


Stranger

by thebrightestbling



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbling/pseuds/thebrightestbling
Summary: Kibum feels lost in darkness when a strange boy shows up to lighten up his world, turning it completely upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cancel another fic and wanted to start fresh. This one is one of my (dozen) ideas that I really want to write. It won't be edited. It will be raw and quick and I hope I can finish it. Bear with me <3 Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are obviously appreciated and will definitely help with keeping this one up.

His face was dripping. Droplets of rain mixed with hot tears, covering a blank expression. His surroundings were dark, the only source of light coming from the lonely street lamp across the street. He should have been scared at this time of day, considering the area had never been the busiest, but he was unable to care. After everything he had been through, someone stabbing him in the back would have been a welcoming solution to his misery.

A sob from deep within was shaking his whole body. His arms were holding himself, trying to ease the pain by creating the illusion of someone actually being there. Someone caring about his struggles, though he was aware that he had never opened up to anyone about anything.

At least the sky was crying along with him.

The bench he was sitting on felt more uncomfortable each second and his hands started to feel numb due to the cold rain. His body seemed eager to match the state of his heart.

“Hey.”

The sudden presence of someone hit him like lightning. He froze, fear taking over his body after realizing the danger he could have been in. Suddenly he wasn't so fond of getting stabbed anymore.

“Are you okay?”

After forcing himself to raise his head and look into the stranger's face, he felt like dreaming at first. Big, concerned eyes were scanning him from top to bottom. It was the only thing he could see, because the stranger's mouth was covered by a mask. Only a few strands of hair were peaking through the dark hoodie, though the color wouldn't really show under the dim light. And still, this person didn't seem much older than him.

Maybe he wouldn't get stabbed after all.

“Are you okay? Can I help you?”, the stranger asked. “What's your name?”

“Kibum”, Kibum whispered, his voice barely audible. His whole appearance was probably the most horrible thing this man had ever stumbled upon and suddenly he felt ashamed. It was the middle of the night and Kibum was sitting on an empty bench beside the street, bawling his eyes out. On top of that, rain was pouring down on him, though the stranger didn't seem to care much.

“Kibum, are you okay?”, the person repeated. Kibum couldn't understand how he was still there. Maybe the freezing rain was causing him to hallucinate. Maybe this stranger was just an illusion of his deepest desire.

“You don't have to be scared. I just want to help you.”

Then again, he seemed awfully real. Even the touch on Kibum's hand felt like someone was actually trying to comfort him.

“Don't- Don't cry, please,” the stranger suddenly pleaded as Kibum broke down sobbing again. He was covering his face with his numb hands, not wanting anyone to see him like this. Not even a strange boy that was friendly enough to stop by to make sure he was okay.

“It's okay,” was whispered against Kibum's ear after he had been pulled into a soft embrace. Kibum was freezing at this point, but the unusual affection felt warm and cozy. He was able to finally breath properly again.

That is, until another wave of sobs were messing with his body. Strangely enough, the boy didn't pull back.

“Whatever happened to you, I promise it will be alright.”

 

_No, it will never._

 

Kibum shook his head as an answer. He was now freeing himself from the comfortable embrace, wanting to look into the stranger’s eyes. Just now, Kibum took note of a set of uneven nostrils that made this stranger look even more strange.

Then, the boy smiled at him. Kibum knew because he was smiling through his unusually big eyes.

 “You won't believe me now, but I promise you it will get better.”

What kind of person was this stranger? A poet?

Whatever or whoever he was, he had managed to stop the tears, even if it was just for a moment.

“Who are you?”, Kibum asked, his curiosity taking over.

“I can't tell you”, was the simple answer. “Just think of me as someone being at the right place at the right time. Must be fate, huh?”

“That's ridiculous,” Kibum answered, his eyebrows shuffling together. The change of attitude was making the stranger laugh. It sounded like a soothing melody.

“I guess it is. But I'm glad I could be there for you, Kibum,” the stranger said. His hoodie was coming down as his hands disappeared behind his neck. Kibum was just watching, not able to comprehend what the boy was trying to do.

“Here.” The stranger put something inside his palm, another smile visible on his face. After looking down, Kibum noticed a round object and a barely visible string surrounding it.

“It's a necklace”, the stranger told him, though Kibum had already figured that out. But the reason behind this gesture still remained a question. “If you fill it with light, it will get you through your darkest days.”

“What are you? A poet?”, Kibum asked in an irritated voice.

“I don't know. Maybe I am?”

This person was obviously enjoying being a complete mystery.

“Thanks”, Kibum said regardless, the necklace disappearing inside of his palm. He was already treasuring it dearly. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess.”

“Don't apologize. Everyone has their moments. You should never feel ashamed of showing emotions.”

At this, Kibum wanted to laugh. At the same time, he felt like crying even harder.

“It's not that easy,” he managed to answer, though his voice was on the edge of breaking down. New tears had already been forming in his eyes, ready to mess him up even more. At this point, Kibum was going back and forth between feeling ashamed of his current state and not caring about anything anymore.

His physical appearance had always mattered to him the most. It wasn't helping the situation in any way.

“I know”, the stranger said. He looked unexpectedly sad. But his answer wasn't something Kibum wanted to hear right now. He was waiting for another form of physical contact, though he would never dare to ask for it.

It had made him feel important, even to a stranger.

Unfortunately for him, there was another voice coming from afar, startling them both. Then, the stranger's expression got even sadder.

“I have to go. I'm sorry.”

Kibum just nodded. It was weak, barely visible. He felt broken inside all over again.

“You... You do have somewhere to stay, do you?”, the stranger asked after hesitating for a moment. Kibum nodded again, this time more clearly. It was the truth, though he probably would have followed this person anywhere.

“Promise me you will go home and rest. I don't think I can stop worrying otherwise,” the stranger admitted. Kibum felt more content than ever by realizing that this boy really wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I promise,” Kibum said with a small smile. It was the first one in forever and it was genuine. There was something else he wanted to say, but his mouth refused to work.

“I'm glad”, the stranger said. “Bye, Kibum. Take care.”

 

_No._

_He needed to stay._

_Kibum needed to know his name._

_Why was his mouth refusing to work?!_

 

Never in his life had he been running faster than in this particular night. Kibum hated physical activity, he always had. But he had been stupid enough to let this person go without any hint of his identity. Without any way to see him ever again. What else was he supposed to do?

He had clearly seen him getting into this van. He just needed to be fast enough to reach him before he would be gone forever.

But Kibum wasn't fast enough. He wasn't good enough. He had ruined things all over again. Not that he was surprised for even one second, because this was the story of his life.

And as he watched the black van disappear around a corner, he felt utterly betrayed by himself. Betrayed by what had been happening today. Betrayed by the whole world. And then the stranger's poetic words were coming back into his mind.

“ _You won't believe me now, but I'm promising you it will get better.”_

Kibum still didn't believe in it, but there was a sudden source of strength in his body that wanted to move forward.

He wanted to try. Not for himself, but for the stranger with those big, mesmerizing eyes that had probably just saved his life.

***

The airplane landed safely, its passenger's crowding the airport to make their way towards their desired destination. Kibum just stood there after getting off his plane and turned towards the massive windows, his eyes roaming the outside area.

He was home. After two years, he was finally home.

Seoul's skyscrapers appeared in front of his eyes as he was sitting in the taxi just an hour later. Memories were flooding his mind, his heart speeding up like crazy. Kibum wanted to cry but chose not to. He would have just embarrassed himself.

Then again, he wasn't afraid of showing emotions anymore. It had been hard, but those two years had turned him into a different person. It was all thanks to this unknown stranger he had met on his sixteenth birthday.

The driver pulled into the driveway and Kibum politely handed over the money until his attention was directed towards the familiar building. Before leaving the country, it had been his only home and he was excited to see it again after such a long time.

His best friend opened the door. Strong but gentle arms were awaiting him, pulling him into a firm embrace.

“Minho, I-”

“Welcome home,” Minho interrupted him, his voice unusually faint.

Kibum wasn’t used to this kind of affection from his best friend. Now he really had to fight the tears.

“I'm so glad to be home. I've missed you. Both of you,” Kibum whispered. His own voice was at the edge of breaking and at this point there was no holding back anymore. The tears had already managed to ruin his make-up.

But he wasn't the only one with wet streaks on his face.

“Are you crying? Ming?”, Kibum asked as they pulled apart, a smile on his face. At first, he had been hesitant, but using his best friend's nickname was making him feel so good.

“Of course I'm not, silly”, Minho explained and was already wiping off the evidence. “I never cry, you know that. Taemin can confirm that.”

 “Confirm what?”, someone suddenly asked. Minho’s boyfriend was standing in the hallway, a smile on his face. He had been watching the scene in silence, giving the two best friends enough time to greet each other.

“Taeminnie, you look so different!”, Kibum yelled out of the blue. “So pretty and mature.”

Taemin's face lit up after hearing that.

“I wouldn't call it mature,” Minho interrupted, his tone teasing. “He's still a baby.”

“Hey, I am very much mature,” Taemin complained. His cheeks inflated in such a comical way that Kibum couldn't hold back a laugh.

“You are sixteen.”

“I can still be mature at that age!”

“Guys,” Kibum interrupted with an amused smile. His friends turned around, puzzled. “I see you are still bickering like an old couple.”

At that, Taemin was visibly blushing and Minho wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder to pull him close. “That is absolutely correct,” he said.

Kibum wasn't surprised at all. Though in the beginning he did have had his doubts, Taemin had turned out to be a perfect match for his best friend. And despite his young age, he really did have his mature moments. Also, he was very ambitious, especially about his plans for the future. It was something Kibum had envied both of them for.

“What about you, Hyung? You are the one who changed the most,” Taemin pointed out, his eyes focused on Kibum's golden hair color.

“Kibum, you look nothing like back then. I don't think we are the ones that changed,” Minho agreed.

“I had to. My job requires me to change all the time,” Kibum explained and stepped forward to pull Taemin into a gentle hug. He had been too distracted until now but Taemin also deserved being greeted like a close friend. They didn't know each other too well but to Kibum it didn't matter at all. “But you know I've always loved to try out new things. I'm especially fond of my new hair color. What do you think?”

Long, slim fingers were sliding through the blond mane, showing it off in an elegant manner. Though it hadn't been on purpose, Kibum had learned a lot about posing and showing off his best features.

“It fits you so well,” Minho answered and Taemin nodded in approval. “Seriously, Kibum. That's quite the transformation.”

“Look who's talking.” Kibum's gaze wandered up and down his best friend's body. The clothes Minho was wearing were no surprise, still the same as ever. Loose, comfortable and without much color. “I mean you have always been fit but wow. You look buff.”

“He has been training a lot,” Taemin explained. He was looping his arm around Minho's before they exchanged glances. Minho seemed taken aback by the question. Kibum wondered if he had said something wrong.

“Yeah, I worked extremely hard for that figure. Took quite a while,” Minho explained with a smile. It seemed less genuine.

“Ah, Hyung! Come have a look at your old room! We cleaned it for you and made sure nothing would be changed”, Taemin suddenly announced with excitement. It helped distracting from the change of mood, though Kibum was still questioning his choice of words.

Only a moment later, Kibum realized what Taemin had been telling him about his old room.

“Wait, that can't be true? You did use it, didn't you?” he asked, confused.

Minho shook his head. “Actually, we didn't.”

Considering the little space this apartment was offering, this didn't make any sense.

“Guys, that's insane. You are a couple and you probably need the extra space.”

“Ah, I was thinking the same at first,” Taemin answered with a smile. “But Minho wouldn't let me use it and... let's just say, we grew a lot closer. I would always choose our shared bedroom over an extra room for myself.”

Minho was looking at his boyfriend with a loving expression. Kibum was certain that they had been through a lot of fights but it definitely could have been avoided if they had just used his room. At least Kibum would probably go insane living with his partner in such a small space.

“You guys are crazy.”

“We missed you too, Kibummie,” Minho answered with a teasing smile, his hand now resting on Kibum's shoulder.

“Hyung! Come ooon!” Taemin was whining from afar. He had already made his way into Kibum's old room, urging them to follow. Patience had never been one of Taemin's strengths.

But Minho insisted on carrying Kibum's suitcase in first, so he could finally make himself comfortable in his new home. And it was his new home, because Kibum had decided to move in for a while. He couldn't say how long he would stay, but he would definitely enjoy every moment with his former roommates.

Back then, everyone had just done their own thing. Minho had been his best friend for a long time but opening up about his struggles had never come to Kibum's mind. Also, they all had been busy with studying or their part-time jobs.

Kibum knew why he had chosen summer-time to come back.

“You were right. It looks exactly the same,” Kibum noticed after walking into his room. Somehow it even smelled like two years ago. Was that even possible? Maybe he imaged it.

Minho just watched him in silence. “We have something planned for tomorrow but today we wanted you to rest. You must be tired from your trip.”

“Sounds good. I feel like passing out any minute,” Kibum admitted as his eyes were moving towards the comfortable bed. He really couldn't wait to get some sleep.

“Make yourself comfortable, Hyung. I'm so happy you are back,” Taemin said. It seemed so genuine and warmed Kibum's heart.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your effort. I hope I won't be a bother.”

“Don't be silly, Kibummie. You can stay as long as you want and you definitely won't be a bother. I already told you that,” Minho retorted with a smile.

Yes, Kibum did remember him saying that. Life had been so hectic after leaving the country but somehow they had managed to call each other once in a while. Those conversations had helped him a lot and he couldn't even express the amount of gratitude he had for his best friend. Minho had never given up on him and Kibum was eager to make it up to him one day.

“Good night, guys. And thanks again for letting me stay”, Kibum said as his roommates headed out. A smile was lingering on his face, even after the door had been closed. He still felt like he wasn't deserving so much kindness after he had left without a word, but he also knew that nobody was holding a grudge because of that. Minho had told him that multiple times.

And still, Kibum had to apologize properly. Not now, but maybe tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum feels lost in darkness when a strange boy shows up to lighten up his world, turning it completely upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I will focus more on my other fic for now, I really wanted to update this one. It has a special place in my heart and I will try to keep it alive because I really like the plot <3

“So, how is life in the states?”

They were sitting in a small café that Kibum used to visit a lot. At least until his part-time job had been taking up too much of his time. It had been a pity considering the delicious food they were offering. Luckily, Minho had decided to bring him here so Kibum could revisit his favorite place while enjoying a little get-together with his friends.

“It's so different, you can't even imagine,” Kibum explained. He was sipping his favorite kind of coffee, the taste instantly bringing him back to good old times. After sleeping for half a day, he really wouldn't need it but habits never died, not even after changing countries. The long working days had turned him into a rather heavy coffee drinker.

“People there are so much more open. I mean, it is also more dangerous, and you really shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark but I still enjoy living there a lot.”

“Hyung doesn't let me do that here at all,” Taemin murmured, taking another sip of his banana milk while eyeing his boyfriend. The latter laughed at Taemin's sudden complain.

Kibum was watching them silently, his expression soft. “I'm pretty sure he's just worried, Taeminnie.”

“I know,” Taemin answered with a sigh, but there was a smile on his face. Of course he knew. His boyfriend always acted like an overprotective hen, but he really just cared about him a lot. “But tell us about your job, Hyung. How is it to be a model?”

“Ah... I don't know what to tell you, guys. Sometimes I don't work at all and sometimes I have shoot after shoot. It's somehow manageable.”

“So you are a real model now, hm?”, Minho said more to himself, thoughtful.

“You could say that. I do get quite a lot of jobs these days,” Kibum explained.

A waitress came over with their food, interrupting their conversation. They decided to concentrate on eating first, tossing the topic aside for later.

“To be honest with you, I was terrified at first,” Kibum started after a while. He was enjoying his pasta while looking out the window, watching the people outside. It was such a quiet area compared to Los Angeles.

“I can imagine. You did start with nothing,” Minho noted.

“I got lucky. Some guy discovered me while I was searching for a job.”

“Isn't it always like that?”, Taemin wondered.

“You probably would have been discovered anyway, Kibummie. You have a very unique look.”

“You sound like one of those scouts. Since when do you know a thing about modeling, Ming?”

“He's watching too many celebrity shows with me,” Taemin explained, a proud smile on his face.

“I have to,” Minho complained with a sigh. “That's the downside of owning only one TV.”

“Hey, I do let you watch soccer all the time!”

“I wouldn’t say all the time,” Minho whispered into his cup, his eyes drifting over to his boyfriend. It was barely audible, but Taemin still looked like he was about to complain yet again.

“You are so mean.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Minho smiled one of his soft, endearing smiles as he leaned over to peck Taemin’s left cheek.

Kibum missed seeing that. He missed having people around him and most of all, he missed being able to talk to someone. Not over the phone but eye to eye.

“Fine. I’ll let you watch your stupid game tomorrow,” Taemin mumbled. Minho looked victorious, quickly planting another kiss onto Taemin’s cheek before leaning back. Kibum liked that they were brave enough to be affectionate in public. He probably wouldn’t dare to risk it.

“So, what about your love life, Kibum?”, Minho suddenly asked, grinning. His mood had obviously been lifted.

“Hyung, you can’t just ask something like that.” Taemin said while nudging his boyfriend.

Kibum just waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Don’t worry, there’s not much to say anyway. It’s not like I have enough time for it.”

 _I also don’t want to_ , he thought.

“So, you are alone in the states?”

“I have a roommate. He’s a medical student. Very smart guy, also really nice. And no, he’s not gay. He has a girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Taemin turned thoughtful, his eyebrows shuffling together. He didn’t know what else to say.

“So you can’t really date,” Minho stated. It was exactly what Taemin had been thinking. “Unless you do it now until you get back.”

“Actually, I was thinking about staying here,” Kibum explained with a smile. “I’m trying to go to some castings. Maybe I can get a job here. My manager already knows and will keep her eyes open. I missed you guys. And I would prefer to go back and forth instead of just visiting once every two years.”

Taemin was smiling brightly and wanted to say something, but Kibum beat him to it. “But don’t get too excited, okay? I don’t know if this will work out.”

“I’m still happy you are trying,” Minho said and Taemin nodded in agreement. “We would love to have you back.”

 

Kibum couldn’t remember when his mood had been this good. Suddenly he started treasuring the smallest things like walking around the mall, buying ice-cream or taking silly pictures with his friends. Hopefully those moments wouldn’t be over too soon and he could really find some jobs in Seoul. Just because his face was popular in one country didn’t mean it would be the same in another.

“Let’s go by train,” Taemin suggested after they had decided to go back home. Instead of taking another taxi, Kibum was up for the idea. The city looked breathtaking by night, especially while sitting comfortably inside, watching the outside world move by.

Little did he know that this decision would be the first step into an unexpected adventure.

“Taemin, quick. We don’t have much time” Minho told his boyfriend and started walking faster. Kibum was right beside him as they rushed through the main station.

But before they could reach the tracks and avoid missing their train, Kibum was suddenly gone.

“Kibum?” Minho turned around to look for his friend. He immediately spotted him standing in front of a giant billboard. “Kibum, hurry! I don’t want to wait for the next one!”

But Kibum either couldn’t hear him or refused to respond.

“Kibum, what are you doing?” At this point Minho was groaning in frustration and reached for Kibum’s hand, but the latter pulled away.

“Oh my god,” Kibum said out of the blue. “Oh my god, Ming. Look.”

Minho was confused. Despite the rush, he decided to comply, turning towards the giant billboard.

“What do you mean?”, he asked, irritated. The train was probably gone by now.

“Guys, what are you doing!”, Taemin yelled from afar. Since they were both staring at the wall, he decided to come over. “What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Minho said while looking at his best friend, who probably hadn’t moved since he got here. “Kibum, come on, we have to go.”

“It’s him,” Kibum whispered. When the billboard changed, he finally turned around.

“Him?”, Taemin asked.

“Kibum, I need a full sentence!”, Minho demanded. This whole situation was driving him insane. He wanted to at least know the reason they had to abandon their train.

“It’s the stranger from back then,” Kibum explained. He had this longing smile on his face that Minho had never seen before.

“Oh! You mean that stranger you met on your birthday?”, Taemin asked. He remembered his boyfriend telling him all about it after Kibum had already been living in the states.

“Yes.”

“But I don’t see anyone.”

“Me neither,” Minho agreed. They both looked equally confused.

Then the billboard changed again.

“There he is!”, Kibum announced in excitement, pointing towards the picture. It was a guy with blond hair, a bright smile on his face. His unusually big eyes were the perfect model to advertise different colored contact lenses. But Kibum wasn't interested in the advertisement at all, because this was without a doubt the stranger he had met two years ago. Even the weirdly sized nostrils were the same.

Taemin gasped.

“Kim Jonghyun!”, he yelled. “Hyung, are you kidding me?!”

“You know him?”, Kibum asked, taken aback.

“Of course, he’s extremely popular! Everybody knows him.”

“I doubt it’s him,” Minho said. “Famous people don’t walk up to strangers in the middle of the night.”

“Actually, he wasn’t famous two years ago,” Taemin explained.

He did have a point. It would also explain why Kibum had never seen him before.

“Are you sure it’s him? It could be anyone in the country, Kibum.” Unlike Taemin, Minho wasn't convinced at all.

“Of course it’s him! I would recognize his face anywhere.”

“He does have a very distinct look,” Taemin agreed.

Minho sighed. “I thought you couldn’t see his face.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s him, I’m telling you! I’ve been looking at so many people since I met him but no one came close to his look.”

“I believe you, Hyung,” Taemin said with a smile.

“You are both unbelievable. Come on, let’s go home now,” Minho interrupted. “Maybe we don’t have to wait too long for the next train.”

 

“So, what does he do?”, Kibum asked after entering the train. Luckily it had been delayed, so they didn't miss it after all.

“He’s a singer. He’s also composing a lot of songs. I’m telling you, he’s a great guy!”

On the opposite site of the booth, Minho was rolling his eyes.

“How do you know so much about him, Taemin?”

“I always keep up with celebrities. I do really like him though! He’s not a dancer but I love his performances! His presence on stage is amazing.”

Kibum was thrilled. His heart kept beating quicker than usual from all the excitement and the fact that he was finally aware of the stranger's identity. It still had to sink in, because he couldn't believe that the person turned out to be an idol. Someone the whole country was crazy about.

It was unbelievable but at the same time Kibum wasn't surprised. He clearly remembered those poetic words. Only someone talented in composing would talk like that.

At their way back, he encountered even more signs and posters of Jonghyun. They were everywhere, showing the popularity of the singer.

“He's really handsome,” Kibum said more to himself after his gaze fell onto another advertisement. This time Jonghyun was wearing a black shirt and caramel colored hair, holding some kind of lipstick liner.

Not that Kibum hadn't already figured that out. The mysterious stranger had always been attractive, at least that's what Kibum could remember from their first meeting.

Taemin smiled. “I agree. Like I said before, he has a distinct look. You wouldn't confuse him with anyone else.”

They went inside after reaching their apartment and Kibum decided to cook a quick meal for everyone. Cooking was still one of his favorite hobbies and he enjoyed doing it for others the most. Of course it required time, which Kibum didn't have had much of these days.

“Jinki loves my Kimchi pancakes. Believe me, they are really good,” he announced proudly while preparing the batter. Minho was looking for glasses and drinks while Taemin sat at the table, focused on his phone.

“Jinki?”, Minho asked.

“My roommate. It's that medical student.”

“Oh. He's korean?”

“Yes. I got lucky because I couldn't speak english very well. He used to live in Seoul but decided to move because of his girlfriend.”

“How romantic.” Taemin smiled while tipping across the screen, playing some generic game. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“I'm glad you have someone to talk to,” Minho said as he was pouring Kibum some orange juice. Taemin had already snatched his package of banana milk, blindly putting the straw into the hole while trying to defeat some monster on his phone.

“I would rather stay here. With you guys,” Kibum said with a small smile, which Minho instantly erwidern.

“Don't worry, Hyung. I'm gonna get you a boyfriend so you have no other choice,” Taemin said. After he had defeated the monster, he raised his head, a victorious smirk on his face. “There's this really attractive guy in my school. He's very popular, lots of people think he's gay because he never had a girlfriend. He could be your age, do you want me to-”

“Taemin,” Kibum interrupted in a sharp voice but with a smile. “I'm not interested.”

“Hyung, you don't want to date? But why?”

“I do.” Kibum let out a sigh, wondering how he should answer this question. As a matter of fact, he really did want to date, just not some random guy he didn't even know. “I don't know. I just don't want to right now.”

“Because you have a crush,” Minho stated. Kibum's eyes got wide.

“That's not it!”

“Of course it is. It's obvious, Kibum.”

Kibum's cheek were burning. So he really had been obvious.

“What? What are we talking about? Who do you have a crush on?”, Taemin asked, confused.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I'll give you one hint. We saw him today. Or the part of him you could see on the poster.”

“I didn't know you had a crush on him, Hyung.”

“It's not like that. He's important to me, that's all.”

“After you left, you never shut up about him,” Minho said. “Which I don't think is good because you don't even know him.”

Minho's words were harsh. Kibum hadn't been expecting that from his best friend.

“But we do know who he is now. That's good, right? You can get to know him through videos. Oh, I have to show you so many of them!”

Kibum smiled at Taemin, but his eyes were focused on his best friend, who was obviously not in a good mood anymore. He seemed to despise the idea of Jonghyun being the stranger Kibum met two years ago. Or maybe he was just worried enough to get frustrated with his best friend.

 

After dinner, they all helped to take care of the dishes. It had gotten quite late and Kibum would probably go to his room to search the area for modeling castings he could go to. After all, he didn't want to waste too much time because his manager could call any day and sent him back to the states.

And if he had some more time, maybe Kibum would look up Jonghyun's videos.

“I'm going to bed,” Minho announced after drying his hands.

“You have work tomorrow, don't you?”, Kibum asked and Minho nodded. Of course, someone in this apartment needed to pay the rent after all. Taemin was still in school and couldn't help with that at all.

“Good night, Ming.”

“Good night.”

After Minho had left, Taemin quickly scurried over.

“Look him up, Hyung. You won't regret it”, he whispered with a smile and then followed his boyfriend. Kibum slowly shook his head in amusement.

In the end, curiosity got the best of him and just a few minutes later, he was laying in bed with his laptop between his propped up legs, searching the internet.

The amount of imagines was overwhelming. Apparently the singer had tried out a lot of different haircolors. Not that Kibum minded, because he was a big fan of experimenting with different looks.

Jonghyun had also done a lot of fotoshoots. Kibum could find everything from bold to extremely sweet, showing Jonghyun's diversity. Each and every picture was a masterpiece in Kibum's eyes, which did or did not come from his knowledge of being a model.

Then again, no photographer would be able to take a bad picture of someone like Kim Jonghyun. His features were sharp and striking and his expressions would take anyone's breath away. Even Kibum was fascinated and even more into this person than he had before.

He still couldn't believe that he had actually talked to him before. It sent a shiver down Kibum's spine by just thinking about it.

Kibum suddenly felt warm inside after scrolling through galleries, sometimes stopping just to stare at Jonghyun's mesmerizing smile. It was bright and heartwarming, and Kibum couldn't hold back a smile of his own. He reached for his necklace, enveloping the round pendant hanging from it. It was a beautiful blue moon and he was shining brightly in this very moment.

Kibum closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. He was so thankful for Jonghyun to lend him so much strength, because he wouldn't be where he was without him. He would have never had the courage to leave and just blindly go to another country to search for his destiny.

And even though Kibum hadn't found it yet, he felt like he was on the right path.

“Thank you”, he whispered with a smile, a single tear rolling down his face. His hand was still holding the necklace as if he could absorb its light. Kibum really wanted to continue and watch those performances Taemin had been talking about, but he also wanted to save it for another day. Also, he really needed to look up some locations, so he could go to castings as soon as possible.

He decided to put aside his curiosity, concentrating on getting jobs so he could stay in Korea. After all, Minho's and Taemin's company was everything he had been longing for the last two years. His roommate in Los Angeles really was a friendly guy who also listened to his problems, but their connection mainly consisted of living together and having no other choice than to see each other daily. The apartment was small, barely enough for Kibum to have some sort of privacy.

“You are still up.”

Kibum just wanted to get a glass of water so he could continue his search, but apparently his best friend was still awake, sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV.

“Yeah, I couldn't sleep,” Minho explained. Kibum kept standing beside the couch, wondering if something was wrong.

“Ming, can we talk?”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Even though Minho turned towards him, he seemed different. Something wasn't right, and Kibum wanted to find out. Minho had been acting weird the whole time after they had arrived at home.

“I know we already talked about this over the phone but... I wanted to apologize in person.”

Instead of asking why, Minho kept silent and just watched his best friend sitting down next to him.

“I'm sorry for running away. I also shouldn't have done it like that and... and I hope that you understand the reason behind it.” Kibum was staring at his lap while talking, afraid of seeing Minho's expression.

“It's fine, Kibum. I already told you that.”

“Stop lying, Ming.”

“What?”

“I know you. You don't want to argue with me so you just act like everything is fine.”

The lack of answer from his best friend was enough to confirm Kibum's accusation.

“What are you talking about, Kibum?”

Obviously another try to stay defensive. Kibum wasn't having it.

“Aren't you mad? Don't you want to scream at me for leaving you alone without saying a single word?” Kibum was aware of how provoking his words might be, but he needed Minho to finally speak up.

“You know what, you are right.”

Minho was staring at the TV again and Kibum patiently waited for him to go on.

“You left a note. A single note!” Minho was heaving a deep breath. “And you were gone without a trace. I got worried to death, Kibum! You wouldn't pick up your phone and I felt like crying because I couldn't be there for you if something happens. And all of this because you felt the need to leave.”

Kibum realized that he hadn't been ready for Minho's real emotions and he swallowed hard. They had been friends for so long and Kibum treasured this friendship so much that he was having a hard time listening.

“I told you why I had to leave.”

“Because you wouldn't talk to me about anything!”, Minho yelled and Kibum flinched. “You said you were feeling lost. Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know your grandma had died until your mother called because you kept everything to yourself!”

Minho realized how harsh he had been and how hard it must be for Kibum to remember, so he stopped and cleared his throat. “I'm sorry.”

Kibum was fighting the tears but shook his head. He didn't want to interrupt Minho's rousing speech.

“Why didn't you tell me?”, Minho asked, this time much more careful.

“I don't know. I... you were so busy. Taemin was so stressed out about school and I... I wanted to deal with it by myself.”

Kibum could vividly remember that night when he had left the apartment to be alone. He had ended up on a bench in the pouring rain, crying his heart out.

“But you didn't have to because this person appeared,” Minho recalled. “I'm sorry but I can't deal with the fact that a person you don't even know was making you feel better. It should have been me, your best friend.” It was hard to read Minho's expression, because it was a mix of frustration and anger. Kibum had never thought about all of this and he felt so stupid for talking about this stranger all the time over the phone.

“I didn't realize”, Kibum said with a weak smile. His bottom lip was shaking, but he managed to hold eye contact with his best friend. He needed to look into Minho's eyes now. “I would have probably been mad too. You should have been the first person to talk to, but because you meant so much to me, I didn't want to be a burden. Ming, I'm so sorry.”

Minho sighed and buried his face in his hands. The movie playing in the background was the only source of sound for what felt like hours. But the silence gave them time to calm down and collect themselves.

“I don't think I deserve to be forgiven”, Kibum said out of nowhere. His voice was much more steady again. “But you mean the world to me, Ming, and I hope we can go back to being best friends.”

Minho was leaning back against the soft cushion, a thoughtful expression on his face. “A lot has changed after you left”, he said, his gaze now turning towards his friend. “And I doubt we can just erase what happened, but you also mean a lot to me and of course I want to be your friend, Kibum.”

There was a small smile on Minhos face and Kibum felt like crying again.

“Best friends”, Minho added as he was reaching for Kibum's hand, queezing it gently.

“I promise to tell you everything,” Kibum quickly said. He was already shuffling closer and hugging his best friend, who was firmly wrapping his arms around Kibum's frame.

“Please do. I will try my best to help you.”

If only Kibum had known about this sooner. Who knows how things would have turned out.

Then again, the only thing that mattered was being back home with the people he cared most about and had a special place in his heart. Jonghyun was no exception, though Kibum knew they would never be able to meet again.


End file.
